


My first work

by Icantwriteforanything



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Children, Daemon gardienne, F/M, Jealousy, Soulmates, Team Leiftan, wrote it before the recent episodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantwriteforanything/pseuds/Icantwriteforanything
Summary: Well, the lack of the Leiftan fics made me write one myself. Don't take it too seriously I wrote it mostly for fun and myself and wanted to get some feedback on my writing, so yeah...





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> *English is not my first language   
> *I never wrote anything before  
> *There surely will be mistakes

I had to get up.  
It was morning and I had to get up.   
I felt sickened at the thought alone but I had to.  
And so I did. I put some clothes on and went out. It was bright.   
I hated it.  
It was right then that I felt my head pulsating. I felt like I was about to throw up. I felt like I was dying.   
Redhead girl found me on the ground convulsing, must've been a funny sight. It's a shame I didn't get to watch. I blacked out.   
Next thing I knew I was wrapped in Leiftan's arms feeling better, feeling secure. There was nothing else, just his dark eyes full of worry and ..guilt I guess? I didn't care I cared only for the fact that finally, it wasn't painfully bright and that he was here.   
And how beautiful he was, his wings which I should've probably panic about were magnificent and protected me from the hated sun.   
I wasn't surprised. I mean I was. I was surprised that I wasn't surprised. It felt so natural. He looked just how he was supposed to. He was himself. He was Leiftan whom I knew and loved.   
I smiled and cupped his cheek. He looked relieved and scared at the same time, I didn't think it was possible to combine these two emotions at the same time, but he somehow managed. And then it hit me. The screams that surrounded us. All of them were here even Miko graced us with her presence. I found it funny, but I couldn't laught. I just couldn't.  
Everyone looked so shocked. And angry. Following my line of sight, Leiftan looked at everyone. A tense silence followed. I noticed that everyone had theirs hands on their weapons. And that's when the masked man appeared. Now everyone looked angry. Especially Valkyon when he was looking at us, me and Leiftan.   
Miko was the one who broke the silence.  
\- Why?  
-....do you really need to ask?  
More tense silence. Followed by my screams caused by visions. Visions about Leiftan, visions about Oracle. The sounds I thought were impossible for a human to make, were frightening even for me when I realized where they came from - me. Tears were streaming down my face and I didn't know why. I was receiving too much information in too short span of the time. I couldn't decipher it. It was just there and for some reason it was making me cry. I felt profound sadness filling me up to the brim.   
Everyone looked worried, terrified and ready to take some action. Leiftan was hugging me and apologizing so weakly that only I could hear it.   
Valkyon looked impatient, helplessly looking at my state with worried expression.  
-We will talk about whatever you want and we will listen but first give us Gradienne she needs medical attention.  
Leiftan just laughed. Looking at me all this time. He proceeded to ignore them.  
-Now is the moment when I give you something I was hesitant about for a long time. A choice. It is unfair of me but I'm selfish when it comes to you,...when it comes to me...so I have to give you a choice.  
Everyone looked confused. Everyone except Gradienne she was looking slightly amused if nothing else.  
-...do you really need to ask?  
She said while closing her eyes, forcing new tears to stream down her face. Smiling. She was smiling. Smiling brilliantly if one might add.   
And then there was finally no brightness. Everything was dark. Dark and safe. The only thing on her mind- Leiftan's sad face.   
She felt powerful. More so with every second. At least she has deciphered all the information in her. Everything became clear. All was well. All was how it was supposed to be.   
The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was that Leiftan was crying. And he was smiling. Genuinely so. Gradienne smiled back mirroring him and looked at her reflection in his eyes. It was no surprise when she saw horns and black eyes just like his. The only thing that put her genuinely at awe was a splendid pair of black wings on her back. Pairs if one might add.  
At that moment she knew. She saw. Everything. She felt tired by it. It was a relief to finally see the whole picture but at the same time it, felt as if she saw it million times already. In fact she did.  
And then when he saw her tired smile her understanding, Leiftan simply and easily kissed her. And it was as if they melded into one. They were one, to begin with, they just came back to original state.  
\- You have to rest my love. - he said after breaking a kiss.  
She was about to answer when she realized that there were still other people near them. She loathed them. Even more now. She looked at them with disdain and disgust.   
They looked terrified and confused at best.   
Miko managed to squeeze out of herself:  
\- All this time you were his....you knew?   
She asked looking at Leiftan.  
\- Of course, I knew. Do you really think I would waste my time here if not for her? I was waiting I only knew the place, not the time.  
Valkyon looked pissed and heartbroken at the same time. He had no idea what was going on  
And then the masked villain or hero for some, revealed himself while introducing to Gradienne.  
She knew him and everything he's done but went on with official greetings.  
That caused Miko to break into tears.  
And valkyon looked like a shocked, kicked puppy.   
It was kero who voiced the opinion of everyone witnessing all the happening events.  
\- Can someone, anyone at this point, at least make an attempt at explaining what is exactly going on here?


	2. 2

Miko through tears whispered at first, and then repeated louder.  
\- She's his soul mate. They share a soul.  
Everyone looked frighten except Valkyon who looked mostly hurt.  
Ykhar tried to voice at least some of her questions but failed spectacularly.  
-Yes, it is possible, as every one can see already he's daemon, not a lorariet, but even for daemons ....it happens incredibly rarely, a child born with half of himself or herself forced to look for the remaining part...That's why they have longer lifespans so that they can have a chance to find theirs literally other part. It means that they originally were two souls so in love with each other that at some point they mended into one so that they can never be separated not even by death and can always find each other no matter how many rebirths later. That is the purest and the highest kind of bond, it expresses trust so complete and ultimate that it's considered the fairytale now and not much is talked about it.  
Silence.  
Everyone was speechless.  
Meanwhile, Leiftan and Gradiennne were having wordless conversations thanks to their bond. They talked about everything and nothing. They were peaceful at least, they had nothing to worry about. Everything seemed trivial. They were powerful enough to fight them all with closed eyes. Gradienne ridiculous connection to Oracle had been broken by Leiftan, that's why it took so long. Oracle latched on to her because of purity and strength of her, not even complete then, soul. It was unimportant now. He found her. Everything else could be fixed or changed but the fact that they were finally together was first and foremost the most important.  
Valkyon's angry voice could be heard.  
\- You made her like this.......... It is your fault. You shouldn't have looked for her, you should've left her alone.........And you....I don't even know what to ask you?  
He said looking at his brother with hate and superiority, which gradienne found disgusting.  
His brother just weakly smiled as if you would to a child spouting nonsense.  
It only infuriated Valkyon more. He felt betrayed.  
Gradienne looked at him with pity. He was a good man. Just a stupid one.  
Leiftan laught at her thought. He was so content that he didn't even try to hide his happiness.  
\- What happens now? - Miko asked Leiftan while shifting her eyes to Lance.  
\- I don't know and frankly I don't care. I've reached my goal. Not in way I've planed or wanted but that is irrelevant. I still hate eldaryas guard but not to extend which would force me to take any action.-Miko looked relieved and puzzled at the same time.-.......However my friend here does not have to share my views, and if he asks me for help I won't refuse.  
He said looking at Lance.  
-........also we share a soul, but that does not mean that we share every opinion,and gradienne were always a prideful one out of us two so....love what do you wish for?  
Everyone's eye's landed on gradienne.  
\- I wish for them to suffer, but I also realize that it is childish to pursue this issue. Their lack of intelligence however dangerous is not their fault and the smartest way to resolve this situation would be....will be to take power from their hands by $ them from their functions and destroying the crystal.  
Gasps could be heard.  
Leiftan smiled.  
\- Do you even realize what you're saying?! - shouted Miko.  
\- Lance, what do you expect of us? Will this satisfy you? -asked Gradienne completely ignoring Miko.  
\- Absolutely, it is the best solution in my opinion as well.  
\- Very well, then that is how it shall be.  
-......why the crystal?- asked after awhile Kero.  
-Yeah, it's the only thing that protects people here, why, do you wish their harm? -followed Ykhar. She looked self-righteous and offended. Again. It made Gradienne sick.  
Leiftan's hand which laid on her arm all along raised to her head and bring her in his direction so that he could kiss her hair near her forehead. She sighted.  
\- It's gonna be over soon, I promise love.  
Valkyon visibly cringed. It made Leiftan look at him as if he was target for elimination, but Gradienne opened her mouth and caught his attention.  
\- How could you've been here for so long? I'm sorry, because of me you...  
He smiled.  
He then looked at Ykhar with bored expression.  
\- Drop that "what about people here" act, it's disgusting. If you're scared what will happen with you, just say it.  
She became speechless.  
He then looked at Kero, who was probably the only one reasonable.  
\- Crystal, you mean this stupid fossil? It had been useless decoration when it's first came to existence and all the more now.


End file.
